kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Decommission
The act of Decommissioning is when an agent reaches ages 13+ and gets his/her memory erased of anything having to do with KND. This process in conducted by Numbuh 86 and the Decommissioning Squad. The agent is placed into the Decommissioning Chamber, and is set free. The Process When an operative is closing in on their thirteenth birthday, the official KND database picks up on this and initiates decommissioning process. An official decommissioning order is sent to the head of the Decommissioning Squad, stating that the operative is to be brought to the Moonbase on the day of their birthday. The method used to take them to the base varies based on the operative's cooperation, or lack there of, with some being chased down and captured by the Decommissioning Squad. Once they arrive at Moonbase, they are escorted into the Decommissioning Chamber by members of the Decommissioning Squad. Highly decorated operatives who are fully cooperating with the decommissioning may be allowed a short celebration before the event, like Numbuh 9 did before his decommissioning. The operative is strapped into the Decommissioning machine, which uses plungers to remove all memories of their time in the Kids Next Door, before setting them free to live as regular teenagers. Official KND regulations are put in place to ensure that decommissioned operatives are allowed to live without interference.Yay! He emailed me back! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum In addition to decommissioning, their boogers are removed from the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. to prevent them from reentering the organization''Mr. W is COOL! His response to my second email! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum, and their names are listed on the KND Nightly News' list of operatives turning 13 that day. History During ''Operation: E.N.D., Chad hacked into the Moonbase's database to make Numbuh 86 believe that Sector V had reached the age of 13 and were ready for decommissioning. He was, in fact, hoping to avoid being decommissioned himself, as he had reached the age of 13. After Numbuh 1 discovered invitations to his 13th birthday party, Chad was taken into custody for the procedure before being rescued by Cree. In Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., Numbuh 206 had just turned 13 and was taken to Moonbase in Prison Transport Delta. He managed to escape by sabotaging the ship and causing it to crash. In Operation: C.O.U.C.H., the KND Nightly News showed a list of operatives turning 13 that day at the end of their broadcast. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., a slightly more primitive decommissioning process is seen from the sixth era. A large number of agents were decommissioned after they had been frozen solid for over a decade and were therefore technically over thirteen. In Operation: Z.E.R.O, Number 0 rediscovered this procedure for the seventh age. The process was used on Grandfather, who immediately lost his powers and thus freeing the kids underneath his control. However, it's revealed that a Recommissioning Module was created to help the KND to recommission any former KND operative (even if he/she was an adult) if necessary. Numbuh 1 used it with his father Monty Uno to get his help to defeat Grandfather. The second time Grandfather was decommissioned, each of the KND members and the villains that he had turned into Senior Citi-zombies were transformed back into their regular selves as a side effect of him losing his powers once more, but Monty Uno reverted to his original self following the Recommissioning Module's destruction. In Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T., Numbuh 686 was only a day away from his own decommissioning, after having served in the Decommissioning Squad for three years. But an accident resulted in Numbuh 86's decommissioning, turning her boy-crazy and going on a kissing rampage. Her memories returned after meeting Numbuh 4, churning up her anger from earlier when he hit her in the eye with chopsticks. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it's mentioned by Numbuh 5 that she became the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization following Numbuh 362's resigning. Her brother Numbuh 363 later went on to be decommission due to his bad behaviour, making him the youngest KND operative to be decommissioned. Confirmed Decommissioned Operatives *Numbuh 0(Temporary Recommissioned in Z.E.R.O. later 2nd recommissioned in I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) *Numbuh 999(later recommissioned in I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) *Numbuh 100 *Numbuh 1-2 *Numbuh 222.2 *Sector V except Numbuh 1(later recommissioned) *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh 686 *Numbuh 363 Trivia *There are operatives who escape their decommissioning and continue into their teens with their KND knowledge intact: Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 12 and Numbuh 206. *Not all decommissions are done because someone has turned 13. **Grandfather was decommissioned by his son, Numbuh 0, in order to end his tyrannical reign and issue in the 7th age of the KND. **Numbuh 363 was decommissioned because he freaked out every time someone touched him, making him more of a nuisance to the organization than he was worth. References Category:Technology Category:Decomission